Climbing Beyond the Barricade
by Jouisel
Summary: Eponine is in need of protection. Can Les Amis provide that? More specifically Enjolras? What will become of Marius and his beloved Cosette? And what of the Barricade, will it succeed or fall? (Lame title and summary, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

**[Alright. So this is my first fanfic. I also know the title is completely ridiculous. I know this. I am by no means a writer. I don't really know where I will be going with this. So. Enjoy I suppose? I don't own Les Miserables , just in case you were wondering. Give feedback if you want. Um. Yes.]**

* * *

Thénardier backhanded her across her face, Éponine fell to the ground. She received a hard kick to her stomach, she gasped for air and tried to keep her eyes from watering. Another foot slammed down on her rib cage, and she stifled a scream as a voice called out in the distance. Thénardier grabbed her hair " You're going to regret this." He sneered. Éponine heard footsteps in the distance. " Let's go before we get caught!" Thénardier hissed to his men. All but Montparnasse ran.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Maybe tonight I'll get lucky with you eh, mademoiselle?". Eponine raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and kissed her cheek, moving down to her neck. She cried out in protest, but he didn't stop.

"Who's there?" A voice cried out in the distance. Montparnasse spat in Éponine's face.

"Until next time Miss Thénardier." He kicked her once more and ran off into the streets. The footsteps slowed to a stop. Éponine kept her face down.

"Éponine? You the one that screamed? Why? Are you alright?" Recognizing the voice, Éponine looked up. It was Marius. He could see the dark red mark on her cheekbone, he gingerly stroked his thumb over it.

"I... They were here to rob this house." she said breathlessly.

"And you stopped them? Oh Éponine! You are a godsend." Marius exclaimed. "Come! You must meet Cosette and we will get you cleaned up." He offered her his hand. She pushed his hand away and staggered to her feet.

"No, Monsieur. I should be getting home."

"But, you are hurt. I saw what those men-" he protested.

She cut him off "It's fine Marius. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Alright. Be safe 'Ponine. And thank you again for taking me to Cosette!" He pecked her on the cheek and ran off. "Don't forget the meeting tonight!" He called out over his shoulder.

"I'll be there!"

Éponine touched her cheek and smiled sadly as her vision blurred and tears rolled down her face. She was hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. Marius was infatuated with someone else. She refused to call it love, as they had only seen each other briefly before tonight. Still, she wished it was her he loved, but now, her hopes seemed farther away. She wiped her tears away, inhaling sharply when she brushed her hand where her father had hit her. Her breathing made her ribs ache and she felt as though no matter how hard she tried, she could not get enough air. She stood there, just trying to catch her breath for a few moments.

If she kept her father waiting any longer, the worse things would get. She made her way down the alleyways and streets and eventually came to her house. A small three-story complex. They had two neighbours. A partly deaf, grumpy old man who cared little for anyone besides himself. The other was a single father with two small children. Their neighbours tried their hardest to avoid the Thénardiers. They surely heard the bickering between her parents, and especially when the beatings got out of control. But they never acknowledged these. Most likely because of her father's reputation. She sighed and opened the door.

Azelma, her sister, was sweeping the living room, although it would never truly be clean. But it was nice that she tried. "Papa is up stairs." Azelma said softly. Éponine was silent. "'Ponine. He's so angry. And-and he's not alone." Éponine closed her eyes and exhaled, then she headed for the stairs. As she passed Azelma, she took her younger sisters hand and squeezed it.

" It'll be okay 'Zelma. It will. I promise." She said, giving her a half-smile. She had been taking the brunt of the beatings so 'Zelma wouldn't have too. She did the same for Gavroche when he decided to be with them. She couldn't let him hurt them.

She heard soft snoring coming from her parents bedroom, and figured their mother had already drunk herself to sleep. Éponine walked into the bedroom, and saw her mother half laying on the bed. Éponine took the bottle from her hand, set it on the floor, and scooted her mother fully on the bed. Then she grabbed a blanket and covered her. She kissed her mother's forehead and walked out. She headed down the hallway to her fathers workroom. As soon as she opened the door she was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"What do you think you were doing back there, hmmm, Éponine?" Thénardier asked hitting her with each word.

"Papa, please, don't." She was able to get out before he slammed her against the wall and pinned her there, placing his arm against her neck.

"You realize we could have been caught by your stupid gimmick? Did you think about that? Did you? No. You did not. You were just thinking about yourself. You stupid little brat." He threw her to the centre of the room, she gasped for the air she desperately needed. Montparnasse grabbed her by her waist.

"You owe us big Eppie." He sneered " We coulda made out big with that house. And you ruined it." With that he pressed his lips to hers and held her tight.

"No!" She choked out trying to get her lips away from his. She brought her knee up to his crotch. He bellowed in pain and threw her to the side. Another man tried to grab at her, but she punched him causing him to stagger backwards. One man grabbed her from behind holding her arms behind her back. Another brought the handle of a knife down on her head. She cried out as blood started pouring down the left side of her head. The grip on her arms tightened and she heard a pop and immense pain emanated from her shoulder. She fell to the ground.

Azelma tried her best to ignore the cries coming from above. There was no way to drown it out. She sat on the ground for a better part of an hour. Éponine's screams intensified for a few minutes, then died down. "It's finally over." She said to herself. She heard a door open and close. Their father slowly walked down the stairs, a blood stained knife in hand. "Papa, what did you d-" Azelma was cut off by another desperate scream. "'Poninie!" Azelma started to run for the stairs, as she passed her father roughly grabbed her arm.

"Leave it alone." He whispered.

"But, Papa..." she begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I said, leave it alone girl!" Thénardier bellowed, throwing her to the floor, then walking out the door.

The screams continued for a while. Finally Azelma heard the men making their way downstairs. She walked past them, she noticed them buckling their belts. She avoided their gazes, slowly climbing up the stairs. She pushed the door open. The candles had been put out and she could hardly see, walking into the room she could make out a shape laying in the corner. "É-Éponine? Are you okay?" Azelma walked over and knelt next to her. "Éponine, can you hear me?" She moved her hair from her from her face and pulled back quickly when she felt something sticky. Her fingers were wet. Her eyes had adjusted some what and she finally looked at the surroundings. Blood was covering patches on the floor. A sickening pang hit Azelma as she felt, what had to be blood, soaking through her dress and stockings. She shakily put her hand above Éponine's mouth. Relieved, she felt small, albeit, inconsistent breaths. " Éponine, I'm going to get help. Okay? I'll be back soon."

With that Azelma took off running from the room and out of the house. Where would she go? Who would she go to? Gavroche. He had friends who might be able to help. Now she just had to remember where that Cafe was. Her legs carried her as fast as they could, darting in and out through streets. Finally she came to it. She burst through the door, clambering up the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

**An update should be coming along shortly. Just in case it doesn't, I'm sorry in advance. I have lovely school and work to attend to also. Like everyone else. Also, don't hate me if it sucks, well you can. But if you think it is awful, just let me know what type of changes you want. Also, I know it's short. I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all oh so much for following and reviewing! You're all awesome! Alright. So, I have been pretty sick the past two days. So I'm going to blame any horrible writing on that part. You guys also should know, that I have literally written like 2 things ever in my life. So. It's not going to fantastically great. Also, it's kind of a long chapter. And I didn't have a lot of time to proof read it. **

* * *

Enjolras was halfway done with his lecture when Marius happily strolled in, Enjolras noted that his friend was not with him. What was her name? Emile? Epona? Ah, Éponine. That was it. He had spoken with her very little, but the times he had she been intelligent, engaging, and witty. A pleasure to talk to really. A lot of the boys got along quite well with her. She was as much family to them as they were to Enjolras. He had no time to deal with girls though. He pushed her from his mind and continued lecturing.

He ended shortly after, and Les Amis began planning and talking. Enjolras watched the men he had been teaching and leading, hopefully it was all worth it. He was pulled from his musings by Gavroche, the small street boy that the cafe had practically adopted. " Great speech Monsieur! If I could talk to my boys the way you can to yours, I'd be running this town." Gavroche gushed.

"I think you're a bit young for that, 'Roche." Enjolras smiled tossling the boys hair, regretting that action almost immediately. How long had it been since he had washed it? He subtly wiped his hand on his pants as Gavroche looked around the room. He watched a look of concern appear on Gavroche's face.

"You haven't seen Éponine have you, Monsieur?"

"Marius's friend? No, not tonight."

"That's odd..." He trailed off.

Enjolras had seen Éponine and Gavroche talk often at the meetings. The street urchins seemed to get along quite well. She was always giving him her food and trying to clean his face. It was quite a nice relationship to watch. Gavroche needed someone to look after and care for him "I'm sure she's fine." He reassured the boy.

"You're probably right." He said, but his expression didn't change. "I'll ask Monsieur Marius if he's seen her."

"Good thinking." Enjolras replied. And with that Gavroche left to speak with Marius. Enjolras turned to speak with Grantaire and Joly.

The conversations in the cafe slowly moved from battle plans to talks of everyday things. The cafe was not just full of young men hoping to change their country. It was full of friends. Soon everyone was eating, drinking and laughing. No one heard the door below them opening, nor the quick steps coming up the stairs. Even when the door flew open, it was only Marius, Enjolras, and Gavroche who took notice of the girl standing in the doorway. Her anxious eyes scanned the crowd. Her expression alone begged for help. But what was more alarming was her blood stained hands and skirt. She was trembling from head to toe. She looked a bit familiar to Enjolras. But, he couldn't place it.

"Époni- no? Who are you?" Marius asked standing from his chair. That's who she looked like. Éponine. Her hair was lighter though, and she looked younger, but slightly healthier. The girl ignored Marius's question. Finally her eyes landed on someone. Gavroche ran up to her.

"Zelma, are you alright?" Gavroche pleaded.

Enjolras could see the girl reply, but he could not hear what. He walked towards them and watched Gavroche's already pale face turned even whiter.

"Where? Who would-?" Gavroche

"Who do you think? It's bad 'Roche. I-I don't know what to do." She started crying. By then everyone in the room had fallen silent. Gavroche ran up to Joly.

" Could you please help? Please?" Gavroche said.

"Of course little man. Is she injured?" Joly asked pointing to Azelma.

"Not me." Azelma cut in. "Our sister. I'll show you. We have to hurry though!"

"I'll come." Enjolras chimed in.

"I will too." Grantaire stated. Surprisingly he wasn't completely wasted.

Azelma and Gavroche tore off through the room, Joly and Grantaire not far behind. Enjolras stopped by Marius.

"Can you stay and finish things up here?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, someone needs to oversee things here." And with that Enjolras dashed after the four others. Soon they were out the door and running through the dark streets of Paris.

Their sister? So Gavroche did have family. He could see a slight resemblance between Gavroche and this girl, but he could see Éponine in her even more. That was when he realized who their sister was. Gavroche and Éponine hadn't gotten to know each other in the cafe. She was his sister. Éponine. The girl Marius took for granted. That blood had come her. He didn't know her well, but he was suddenly filled with anger. "It's Éponine!" He yelled to Joly.

"What?" Joly choked out. He wasn't one for running.

"Their sister is Éponine!"

"No." Joly and Enjolras picked up the pace. Azelma and Gavroche were a ways ahead of them, but they caught up quickly. Grantaire fell behind, but they were not concerned with that.

"How much farther?" Enjolras asked.

"Just around the bend here." Azelma replied. They turned at the corner and jogged to a stop. Everyone was trying to catch their breath.

"In here?" Joly motioned to the house in front of them.

" Yes. But you four need to wait out here, so I can make sure it's safe." Azelma said, before going into the house.

The men waited outside trying to catch their breath. Enjolras noticed that Gavroche was hardly out of breath. What have these children been through? He wondered. Grantaire finally caught up, spitting on the ground as he limped over to them. "We, uh, we should probably start running more, as part of training." He wheezed out. Enjolras and Joly half smiled at his joke, but did not speak. " What are we doing standing around for?"

"Waiting." Enjolras stated.

"What for? If there is a girl who is bleeding that much, we shouldn't just be standi-"

"Enjolras!" Joly shouted. He was crouching on the cobblestone. "Look." He waved Enjolras over. Enjolras could hardly see anything. Crouching down he could see what Joly was pointing at. There was little blood drops all in the road. A soft thud came from a small alley across from the house. Enjolras and Joly jumped up and ran into the alley where they saw her.

She was shaking and covered in blood. Joly ran to her and gently picked up her hand. She pulled her hand away as soon as he lifted it, resulting in a whimper. Gavroche ran up to her.

""Ponine! Ponine. What are you doing here? Ponine?" He pleaded with her, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"I had to- I had to get- get away from them...they were-com-coming back." you could barely hear what she said. "'Roche. Help." She gasped, she then stopped shaking and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Alright. I... Shoot!" Joly exclaimed.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"I left my medical supplies at my flat. We could take her there, but there are so many of us there... I don't think she would appreciate tha-"

'My place. I live alone. I have an extra room. You run go get what you need. I'll take her to my place."

"Enjolras, are you sure?"

"We don't have a choice Joly!" Enjolras said cutting him short. "Gavroche, you stay and wait for your sister."

"No." Gavroche stated.

No time for arguing, thought Enjolras. And no time to waste. He lifted Éponine up. He felt sick as stood, she was far too light. He turned back to the street, Joly had already taken off running. "Come Gavroche."

"More running?" asked Grantaire "Is-is that Éponine?"

"Yes. Wait for her sister. She's going to be in hysterics. We'll be at my flat." he called over his shoulder. "Gavroche, is there a faster way to my flat than the roads?"

"Yes monsieur." he ran ahead of them, leading them through parts Paris Enjolras never knew existed. He could feel his shirt sticking to him, soaked with blood. He didn't know whether he should go faster or slower, surely the jostling around wasn't helping her. Soon he recognised where he was. His flat was just a few yards ahead. They ran to the door.

"Gavroche. Key. In my coat pocket." In no time Gavroche was unlocking the door. Enjolras had hardly felt him grab the key. He silently praised his skill and rushed Éponine up the stairs. " My flat is number 4 'Roche." And the boy ran ahead of them unlocking the door. Enjolras ran into the flat and pushed a bedroom door open. Books were scattered across the desk, but everything else was neat and tidy. He laid Éponine on the the bed. He then walked over to his desk and pushed all the books and papers to the floor, and then dragged the desk into the middle of the room. Joly ran in.

"Clear a table... Oh you've already done that." He rushed to Éponine's side and began checking vitals. Enjolras ran to his cabinet and grabbed a blanket from a shelf causing the stack to fall down. He then placed the blanket on the table then grabbed a sheet that had fallen and placed it over top the blanket.  
Joly picked Eponine up and carried her to the desk, which was higher up and would be easier to assess the damage. " Can you get Gavroche out?"  
"I want to stay with her!" Gavroche shouted.

"You will see her soon. Nothing is going to happen." Enjolras said, lifting the boy up and carrying him out of the room. Grantaire and Azelma ran in almost as soon as Enjolras put Gavroche down. Azelma ran to Gavroche, they held each other in silence for a while.

"Grantaire. Make them... something. Anything. The kitchen is at your disposal."

"Enjolras!" Joly called from the other room. And with that Enjolras walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

She was a sore sight to be seen, Enjolras slowly walked over to her not wanting to see the horrors done to her. They were hard to miss though. Her cheekbone and temple had a dark bruise forming, blood was flowing from a cut on her hairline. Her neck and arms had bruises forming. Some looked roughly like the shape of handprints. Her shoulder was poking out oddly. Joly then began to cut her blouse and chemise. Enjolras had a wave of anger flood over him as soon as her clothing was removed. She had a cut over her heart and her stomach had a vertical jagged gash from her bottom ribs almost to her hip bone. He could not tell how deep it was because it was bleeding so severely.

"I need to address this first. Hold her down, in case she wakes up. We'll just stitch it first." Enjolras put his hands on her shoulders. Her right one did not feel right. Enjolras pointed at it.

"Um, Joly..."

"It's dislocated. I know. But if she loses anymore blood, her chances of survival will be even slimmer." He reached into his bag and pulled out a sewing kit and some alcohol. He opened the bottle and poured some on her stomach. She didn't even flinch. He grabbed some gauze and hesitated for a moment. His hand shaking slightly he pressed the gauze to her wound, cleaning the blood as fast as he could. He inhaled sharply.

"What? What is it? Enjolras asked.

"It's deep." Joly grabbed a clamp and opened her wound to inspect it. Enjolras nearly threw up. "I don't think any of her major organs were cut too badly."

"You don't know?"

"The lighting is terrible and I'm just a student Enjolras. I'm going to stitch it up now. And They should heal on their own." He poured more alcohol on the cut and began sewing it shut.

Éponine did not stir once. Enjolras noticed the fading yellow and green of bruises on her torso. The new ones were beginning to turn dark and purple, and they were very swollen. There were also hand shaped bruises on her sides. The more Enjolras looked at her the angrier he became. She had quite a few nasty looking scars all over, some healed and some still healing. How no one noticed them was a mystery to him.

Joly finished up and moved onto stitching up the cut over her heart. Enjolras and Joly then carefully wrapped her chest, to keep her stitches in place and to give her some decency.

"Are we going to wrap her stomach?" Enjolras asked.

" I haven't decided." Joly replied while massaging her right shoulder.

" You haven't decided? And isn't that hurting her shoulder more?"

" Two of her ribs are broken. She needs to be able to take deep breaths, but I can't risk her pulling her stitches. I am massaging her to make her muscles relax so I can put she shoulder back in place."

"Ah." Enjolras replied.

"Why don't you go out with the others? Besides, I'm going to have to inspect her legs and such next. And I think she would prefer less people are here for that."  
Enjolras agreed and left the room. Gavroche, Grantaire, and the other girl were eating in silence. Enjolras still didn't know her name. At the sound of the door closing, everyone looked up. Enjolras was greeted by a chorus of "How is she doing/Will she be okay/How bad is it?"

"She, uh, honestly, I have no idea yet." he said, exasperated. Grantaire held a bottle to him. He pushed it away and poured himself a cup of tea. "What's your name?" He asked the sister.

"Azelma." she answered.

"And you're in the middle I take it?" Enjolras inquired. She nodded slightly. "You have good siblings and I'm sure you're just the same."

"Thank you Monsieur." She said timidly. No one spoke for a while.

"Good gracious it's late. I have a single bed in this bedroom over here. If you two want it."

"Thank you, but I should be returning home." Azelma responded.

"Could... could I stay?" Gavroche inquired. "I want to stay with 'Ponine."

"Yes, Gavroche. Azelma, I insist that you stay. Until Éponine is better?"

"Monsieur, I really should be getting home. Our Father won't be happy."

"'Zelma. 'Ponine might need you..." Gavroche said. Azelma finally nodded

"The bathroom is over there if you want to wash up." Enjolras said looking at the blood on Azelma's hands. "And I can give you some clothes to sleep in if want."

"That, uh, would actually be really nice. Come on 'Roche, Let's wash up."

Enjolras turned to his bedroom. He stood there hesitantly before knocking on the door.

"Come in" Joly said through the door. Enjolras opened the door. Joly was sitting in the armchair in the corner, his chin resting on his hand, and staring at Éponine.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked. "Is she alright?"

"Hardly." Joly responded solemnly.

"But, will she live?"

" I can't say. For now she is doing pretty good for her condition. She's a fighter...but..."

"But what?"

Joly sat in silence for a bit. "She was- She was brutally attacked. Not just beaten and cut up, but-"

"What is it Joly?"

"She was raped. At least, I assume. There is too much bruising to be... uh... and in her condition. But it doesn't seem like the first time for any of this. I just- How could something like be going on right under our noses? It's not like there weren't signs..."

Enjolras was stunned. She was the very people they were fighting for, and yet, all of them had failed to help one in their own midst. And what of the other two. Had they been through just as much? He hoped not. He looked at Éponine. A sheet was drawn up past her chest. He could just barely see her chest moving as she breathed.  
Why hadn't she come to Marius for help? Or anyone really. He took his bloody shirt off and threw it on Éponine's soiled clothes. He put on a new one and grabbed a night shirt for Azelma.

He left the room, Grantaire was sleeping on the couch, Alzema and Gavroche were standing, waiting for Enjolras.

"Well. How is she?" Gavroche asked.

"She's okay." Enjolras responded and handed Azelma the night shirt. "Will this be okay?"

"Yes Monsieur." She said. "Can we see her tomorrow?"

"I don't know. But we should all probably be getting to bed now."

* * *

**What did you think? Too much dialogue? I will gladly welcome tips, suggestions and pretty much anything. Hopefully I'll get an update soon. Let me know how you felt about this. And no worries. The next chapter will start excitingly. Well that's what I'm planning. So. Have a fantastic whatever time of day you are currently on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I say this everytime, but really, this chapter is not the best. But, I wanted to give you an update. I can totally wait longer between postings, I just feel bad making people wait. Especially fantastic people like yourselves. So I will apologize once more for this chapter, and let you carry on with your reading. **

* * *

Éponine fought against the darkness for, what seemed to her, ages. Had her father finally done it? Was this death? Just a consciousness alone in the dark? She struggled with this thought for awhile. Then the pain hit her. She didn't think one would feel pain when they were dead, and she hurt everywhere. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could make out darker shapes, which had to mean she wasn't dead. But where was she? She tried to remember the last thing she could. Nothing. She could not remember anything after speaking to Marius about Cosette. She had promised to take him to see her. Had she let him down? She realized she had no idea where she was or the time. Éponine tried to move her right arm and gasped. Even gasping hurt. Her eyes started brimming with tears as she began to grasp the situation she found herself in. With her left arm she lifted the sheet covering her. Nausea swept over her as she realized she wasn't wearing any clothing.

She didn't know what had happened or where she was. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She struggled to wrap the sheet around her, she had to stop every couple of seconds because of the pain. Finally she got it around her and she began to sit up. She let out a cry of pain and then slipped off the table in a mix of blanket and girl. She blacked out for a bit before she started the painful crawl to the door.

Éponine slowly inched her way closer to the door, she was shaking with exhaustion, and suddenly the door flew open, she saw a figure run in. She tried to scramble away from him, but she couldn't move fast enough. "What do you think you are doing?" the man shouted. He thrust his hands forward, Éponine tried to cover her head to protect herself. "Monsieur... Please." She whimpered.

"Éponine. I-I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing though?" Éponine looked up and tried to focus on the mans face. She couldn't see straight and everything was blurry. The man touched her arm and she immediately drew it back. " I'm sorry I yelled, Éponine. Let me help you." He said gently.

"Marius?" She asked deliriously

" 's me, Enjo-"

Before she could hear his name, darkness once again consumed her.

Éponine felt a hand on her forehead. She heard a voice, which must have belonged to the hand, mumble something. The light material covering her was lifted and she felt the hand move to her ribs. Realizing the hand had touched skin and not clothing, she struggled to pull herself from the darkness. Things were beginning to clear when the hand pushed lightly on her ribs. Pain exploded from her side, inhaling sharply, she kicked in the direction of where she assumed the hand had come from. She felt her foot make contact, and the person stepped away, grunting.  
"She's awake now." A man's voice grimaced.  
"I can see that." A second man said laughing.

Éponine attempted to open her eyes and was blinded by the brightness. The dull ache she had felt in her head became more apparent. A second pair of hands grabbed her hand, she tried to pull her hand away, but she did not have the energy to get it away.

"Éponine? Éponine, can you hear me?" A soothing voice asked. Again, she tried to open her eyes, but the light made her want to throw up. "Close the blinds would you?" The voice said again.

She heard footsteps cross the room and the harsh lights coming through her eyelids vanished. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a couple times before she was able to focus. The leader of Les Amis was looking at her. She could see another boy from the cafe standing by the window. "How did I get here?" She croaked.

The men looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Y-you, were attacked Éponine... Joly and I brought you here." As soon as he spoke a flood of memories rushed through her mind. Leading Marius to the Rue de Plumet. Stopping her father and his gang from robbing Cosette's house. Her father's greeting for her when she got back... He usually stopped after bringing out a knife. But he had left and let his men... she pushed the memory from mind. She could feel the tears begin to well up, she bit the inside of her lip to keep her lip from trembling.

"You aren't going to try and get up again are you?" Enjolras asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Last night, you tried to... You don't remember?"

"N-no, Monsieur."

"Do you remember anything?" Joly asked

Éponine squeezed her eyes shut, and she shook her head, a single tear falling.

They all sat in silence for some time. Éponine looked down and saw her bare stomach. "Um. Where- where are my clothes, Monsieur?"  
"We had to remove them 'Ponine." Joly answered.

"Why?" She asked, trembling.

"There was so much blood, and- and..." he trailed off

"A-and?" her voice quivered.

"We, just had to- had to, uh, assess the damage everywhere." He replied quietly. Éponine closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.  
"Can you leave? For a moment?"

" Éponine, we need to make sure you're alri-" Enjolras began saying. Joly grabbed his shoulder, cutting him off.

"Of course we can. But we'll be back in a few minutes." Enjolras got up from the chair at the side of the table and they left the room.

Only when the door was closed did Éponine allow the tears to spill from her eyes. With her left arm she moved the sheet down further, confirming that she was, to her horror, naked, aside from the medical wrapping around her chest. She scanned her body, looking at her new additions the the array of scars and bruises. Her thighs were badly bruised. Her torso was covered in hand shaped bruises. Almost her entire left side was was harsh purple, that slowly faded to a softer purple. Had it not been so swollen she would have been able to distinctly make out each rib. She was ashamed of her broken and starved body. Never before had she felt so worthless. Her father had forced her to work in unconventional ways before, but this was the first time his gang had gotten the better of her. She let out a soft sob, the tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks. She soon began to shake as she lost her composure. She turned on her side, but the pain in her ribs grew to be too much. Flinching, she rolled onto her back, pain emanating from where she was cut . Éponine felt even more useless as she could not even curl herself up.  
Slowly she gained control of her breathing, the tears stopped, and she laid there in silence.

There was a knock at the door. As quickly as she could, Éponine pulled the sheet up to her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes as best she could. The door slowly opened, and Alzema poked her head in.

"'Zelma! What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to leave you 'Ponine." Azelma answered. "How are you?" She asked, sitting on the chair by the table.

"I'm fine."

"Éponine. Stop. Just stop. Please."

"'Zelma..."

"No. Éponine, you cannot keep saying that. Especially now. Last night, I found you laying in a pool of your own blood. So, don't pretend to be okay." Azelma retorted. "... I know what Papa's men did." Éponine's chin trembled.

"I don't want to talk about it Azelma." The sisters sat in silence for a while. Alzema took Éponine's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Éponine. I am so sorry. I should've- I should have done something. Anything. Can you forgive me?" Azelma pleaded.

"Azelma, of course. Th- there was nothing yo-you could have done." Azelma stood and placed her forehead on Éponine's, crying. " "Zelma? Coul- could you g-g-get Joly please? I- I don't exactly feel well." Looking down, the girls saw that the sheet had a red spot that was slowly growing.

"Joly!" Azelma shouted, running to the door.

He soon had turned the sheet down. "You pulled your stitches Éponine. You need to be still so you don't pull them again." He grabbed the needle and thread, "This is going to hurt..."

"I-I've nev-never been hurt in my li-life" Éponine sputtered, smiling. Éponine grimaced as Joly poured alcohol on her wound, and he began restitching. Éponine heard the front door open and a man's voice. She listened trying to distract herslef from the pain. She could hear an exchange of words, she could not making out the words, nor the voices involved.

The door suddenly opened, causing Joly and Éponine to jump "Joly I need your hel- Éponine?."

It was Marius.

* * *

**What did you think? This has been the most difficult chapter I have written so far. I think I might start taking longer to update just so I can give you guys higher quality. Anyway. If you have any tips or suggestions let me know. I hope you have a swell rest of your day or night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodness. I am so sorry. I had this chapter for a while, I just wasn't happy with it. I'm still not, but, it's been a week. You are all amazing. Seriously, thank you so much for your comments, follows, and favourites. I love you all. If you're unhappy with the writing just let me know what you'd want to see! Or read, I guess. **

* * *

Enjolras, Joly, Grantaire, and Gavroche were eating breakfast. They were talking quietly among each other, Azelma was in the other room with Éponine. "I was wondering Monsieur, if I could see Éponine?" Gavroche asked Enjolras.

"Of course. You don't need to ask 'Roche." Enjolras said smiling.

"Thanks Monsieur!" Gavroche hopped down from his chair and began walking to the door.

"Joly!" The door swung open and Azelma stood there terrified. Joly jumped up and ran into the room. Gavroche stood there, visibly uncomfortably.

"Get this boy more eggs!" Grantaire said rather loudly trying to break some tension. Enjolras grabbed the boys plate and put two spoonfuls of egg on it.

"Come on, Gavroche..." Enjolras beckoned. Gavroche walked back to his chair and played with the eggs on his plate. There was a knock at the front door. Enjolras wiped his mouth and walked over to the door, opening it he saw Marius standing there.

"Marius? What are you doin-"

"Where is Joly?" Marius cut him off, and walked into the room.

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Enjolras replied.

"He didn't come back last night and I need him to-"

"Well, Marius. I didn't know you felt that way about him." Grantaire cut in, smiling.

Marius raised his eyebrows at Grantaire, and ignored him. " I need him to check on Cosette. She's feeling faint this morning."

"Maybe you should loosen her corset?" Grantaire smirked. Enjolras coughed, trying to cover his laugh.

"This is serious. Is he in there?" He asked, gesturing to the door.

"Yes, but, he is busy, Marius." Enjolras replied. Marius ignoring him, burst through the door anyway.

"Joly I need your hel-Éponine?"

Enjolras ran in after him. "Marius! Come on." He said pulling on Marius's shoulder.

"M-Marius?" Éponine stammered.

"Éponine? What are you-"

"Come on Marius." Enjolras said again. Marius finally walked with him out the door, he closed the door behind them.

"Wha- What is Éponine doing in there?"

Enjolras looked at Marius like he was an idiot. "Really? Could you not see?"

" Well... I..."

"She was attacked last night Marius. Her siblings won't say who did it. She almost didn't make it."

"She looked pretty fine, and she has siblings?" Marius replied looking perplexed. "I had no idea."

"How blind are you Marius? Honestly? She looked fine? You cannot be serious. She follows you around all day and you don't even know she has family?"

"I was with her last night! She said she was fine."

"You were with her? What happened?" Enjolras inquired.

"She,uh, she took me to see Cosette. After that she left. A few minutes later we heard a scream. I found her, there was a man leaning over her. But he ran off before I could do anything."

"Did you see what he looks like, or anything?"

"No." Marius answered.

"And you left her alone?"

"She said she was fine!"

"You are such an idiot."

"She said-"

"I don't care what she said Marius! Girls say lots of things that aren't true!" Enjolras yelled.

The men stared at each other, chests heaving after their argument.

"Enjolras... I'm sorry."

Joly walked out the door before Enjolras could answer.

"How is she?" Both the men asked.

"She's asleep again. But she has a fever."

"But she'll be okay? Right? Can you come check on Cosette really fast?" Marius asked.

"I can't leave her right now Marius." Joly answered.

"It will be really quick. And Enjolras will be with her."

"I-" Joly let out a sigh.

"Go." Enjolras said. "Don't be gone for too long."

"Thank you." Marius said. Joly grabbed his bag and they made off.

Enjolras fell onto the couch, exhausted. Gavroche sat next to him. " You know Monsieur? I like Marius and all. But. I've never thought he was good enough for my 'Ponine. Not one bit." He said nodding.

"Is that so?" Enjolras smiled at him. Enjolras rocked over and nudged him with his shoulder. "Why don't you go and sit with your sister?"

"I don't want to get her sick" Gavroche said looking down.

"Hmmm." Enjolras got up and left the room. He came back shortly with a cloth and threw it at the young boy. "Then why don't you go wash up? There is relatively warm water in the water basin." Gavroche smiled and ran into the bathroom.

"You're spoiling them Enjolras. They're just gonna end up back on the street." Grantaire said, he was holding a bottle in his hand.

Enjolras thought for a moment. "What are we fighting for, Grantaire? The people. He is the people. As is Azelma and Éponine. If we don't help them when we can, why are we even preparing to revolt?" Enjolras looked at the bottle. "Where did you get that?"

Grantaire shrugged. "Found it." He walked back into the kitchen. Gavroche came out a moment later. There was streaks of dirt on his face and arms, but for the most part, he was clean. The boy made his way over to the bedroom door, he hesitated a moment with his hand on the knob. He turned it and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Enjolras realized how difficult it must be to see his sister this way. It hard for himself, and he barely knew the girl. Again, he wondered why she had never come to them for help.

Azelma walked out the door. "Well, I should be going now." She said.

"'Zelma. Wait. Do you know anything about what happened?"

Azelma stared at him. "I... Monsieur...I-I have to go."

"Wait. You, uh, you aren't wearing proper clothes..." Grantaire said popping his head out from the kitchen.

She looked down and sighed. " I really need to be getting home..." She walked into the bedroom and came back with Éponine's belt. She put it around her waist, making the nightgown look more like a dress. "If I wait any longer. Especially without..." She trailed off and rushed out the door.

Enjolras ran after her "'Zelma! Azelma! Wait!" But she was already down the stairs and out the door. Enjolras threw his hands up and walked back.

Enjolras leaned against the doorframe, watching the siblings. Gavroche was holding Éponine's hand, his head down. Looking closer at the girl, Enjolras saw sweat beading on her forehead. He grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and soaked it in cold water. "Gavroche? May I sit with Éponine for a bit?"

"Uh, yeah, of course Monsieur." Gavroche left, taking one more look at Éponine before he closed the door. Enjolras wiped the sweat from her forehead. He remembered that a fever was a sign of infection. He slowly moved the sheet down, worried that he might see the red streaks on her stomach. There were none. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Enjolras jumped in his chair and looked at Éponine. She was pale but looked quite annoyed.

"I was just-" He stammered.

"What?" she pulled the sheet up.

"I-I wasn't, uh, I wasn't-"

"Relax. I know." She half smiled. Enjolras smiled back, unsure of what to do.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked finally.

"I'm good. Well. Not really."

"That's understandable." He inhaled, knowing he'd have to address this sooner rather than later. "Who did this Éponine?"

"I don't really want to talk about that."

"I think it would be beneficial."

"No Monsieur. It's not an affair that you need to get mixed up in."

"Éponine-"

"No. Please, just drop it." They sat in silence again. "Is Marius still here?"

"He left with Joly. Cosette's not feeling well."

Éponine let out the tiniest "Oh." And turned her head away from Enjolras. "Can I talk with Azelma?"

"She left about 30 minutes ago." Enjolras replied. Éponine quickly turned her head back, wincing slightly.

"She left?" She asked alarmed.

"Yes. She rushed out of here."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Home."

"No." Her eyes began to tear up. "She-"

The door opened and Éponine stopped talking. Gavroche poked his head in. "Éponine!" Gavroche shouted running to her side. "Why are you crying?"

"I was worried you had left me." She smiled at him.

"Nah 'Ponine. I would never leave you." He wiped a tear from her face.

"And I would never leave you."

"I'll come back later." Enjolras got up, as he was leaving he caught Éponine's desperate eye.

* * *

A week went by, Éponine was healing slowly, she was given permission to sit up, but it was still too painful. Her bruises were beginning to fade, her ribs, however were still quite swollen and bruised, and she could never seem to get a full breath of air. When she was awake she was bored out of her mind or sick with worry about Azelma, who she still hadn't come back. And when she was asleep her mind tormented her with memories she would rather forget.

Gavroche came everyday and updated her on the outside world, but he would never stay for long. Enjolras would sometimes come in and read to her. She enjoyed that a lot. Even the history books. She had never been to school but she had always liked learning new things. Sometimes Enjolras would get so into the story he would begin acting it out. Éponine enjoyed that most of all. But right now, she was alone and playing with some threading on the blanket she was under.

She heard a knock at the door. It's probably Joly she thought to herself. She looked out the window for a while, but turned again to the door when she heard raised voices.

"I don't think now is the best time you see her." Enjolras said. She couldn't hear the reply, but the tones were higher.

"'Zelma." She whispered. Without thinking the situation all the way through she threw her blanket off and slowly sat herself up. Her body felt like lead. She hadn't supported her own weight in an entire week. "Come on Éponine." She slowly put her feet on the ground. They tingled slightly when they touched. She pushed herself up, gasping in pain. She stood there for a moment, her head felt really foggy. She walked over to the door as quickly as she could. She began teetering over, luckily she was close to the door, so instead of falling straight to the ground she slammed against the door and slid to the floor. "Graceful." She muttered. She was out of breath and all she wanted was to be back in bed. But she need to see Azelma. She was trying to catch her breath when Enjolras opened the door.  
"What were you thinking?" He asked, swooping to help her. She pushed his hands away.

"Is 'Zelma here?" She asked. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Enjolras sighed and looked away.

"Yes.I thought it better that she not see you right now."

"Why?"

"Because." Alzema said, stepping into Éponine's view. Azelma had a black eye, it was beginning to heal, but it was still pretty dark.

"Did he-?" Éponine asked. She began getting up again.

"Woah woah woah." Enjolras said scooping her easily up in his arms. " You need to stay in bed."

"Put me down Enjolras. I need to go... I need to..." He put her back in bed. "Enjolras. I have to-

"You are not going anywhere." He turned to Azelma "See?" He asked.

"I know. It was selfish. But I wanted to see how she was."

"This wasn't her fault Enjolras.

"Époni-" He started.

"Shut up." She said to him. "Who did that, Azelma?" Azelma reached up and touched her eye.

"'Ponine. It's fine."

"Was it papa? 'Zelma. Why did you leave?" She asked. "I'm sure you could have stayed here." She looked at Enjolras.  
"No doubt." he replied.

"Éponine, you know why I left."

And she did know. Éponine and Azelma had stayed away from home for too long once and they quickly learned never to do it again.  
"You could have waited until I could've come with you."

"I'm beginning to think you have a death wish 'Ponine. Anyway. I just wanted to check up on you. I love you." She walked over and kissed Époninen the head. She began walking out. "Don't left her leave." She said to Enjolras as she left.

Éponine and Enjolras sat in the familiar silence as the front door closed.

"Is your the father the one who hurt you?" Enjolras asked

"I can't just wait here while Zelma gets..." Éponine said ignoring him.

"He didn't... He didn't rape you did he?" She winced slightly at the word.

"No." She said looking down. "I have to go home."

"Éponine, you can't even walk. And if you're stupid enough to think that I will let you go home in your condition, think again." He said. "You tore your stitches again. Joly will be here soon hopefully." He turned to leave.

"Enjolras." He turned back to her. "I'm her big sister. I have to protect her."

He walked back over to her. "Sometimes, you need protection too Éponine. We're trying to keep you alive." He turned to leave again, then stopped. "May I read to you?"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"I have found that that is the best time to read. So. May I read to you?"

"Sure."

"A comedy I'm thinking."

"Okay." She said as he walked out the door. She found herself smiling slightly and quickly stopped.

* * *

**Okay. There is a little bit of a somethin' somethin' blossoming there. Ha. I have no idea how to write romance. But I'm trying! Seriously if you guys have any ideas of where I should move with the plot I would appreciate it oh so much. I probably could have gone on with her recovery for ever, but I figured I shouldn't drag it out too much longer. Anyway. Yes. Let me know!  
And have a fantastic time of the day or night you're in.**

**Holy goodness. I just realized how wordy this was. I am so sorry. There will be more descriptions next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys! Some friends passed away unexpectedly and it kinda threw me, plus with mid terms and the play I'm in. Excuses I know. I am truly sorry though. I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could so it's probably not the best. I apologize again. And again. Plus it's sadly short. **

* * *

" You think it'll work?" Montparnasse asked.

"Yeah, Éppie has always been protective of those little brats." Thénardier sneered.

Thénardier's office was dimly lit. Shelves were lining the wall filled with broken gadgets, junk, and props. Montparnasse was running his foot over a dark red patch on the ground.

"Uh. Why-why do we need her again?" Brujon asked

"Who would be lookout? And unless you can charm a man long enough to get into his pockets, you'd best shut your mouth and let us do the thinking." Thénardier said.

"Are we going after the boy next?" Babet asked.

"Nah. 'Zelma shoulda been good enough. If she doesn't come back in a few days, then we'll talk about it."

"You promised her to me." Montparnasse said under his breath

"What did you say?" Thénardier asked

"I just said that you had promised her to me..." he mumbled.

"That has nothing to do with getting her out of that blasted house. Stupid can wait."

At the sound of an opening door in the house, Thénardier turned away from his men, he listened for a moment before shouting, "Azelma!"

"Coming Papa." The girl said, opening the door.

"I see your sister did not join you."

"Ah, no. She didn't." She said looking down.

"Will she be joining us later?" He asked, mocking a pleasant tone.

"I don't kno-"

"Rethink that answer girl."

"Papa, I honestly don-" She began

Thénardier grabbed Alzma's hair and held her face close to his. "Tell the truth. 'Zel."

"I- I think so." She whispered.

"Good." She dropped her to the floor and walked over to a cabinet, unlocked it, grabbed a slice of bread and threw it to his daughter. "Get out of here." She grabbed the bread and scrambled out of the room.

"I knew Éppie couldn't stay away."

* * *

Sunlight fell on Éponine's face. She squinted as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked adjusting to the light. She shivered, her head was killing her, but so was her whole body. Pushing it from her mind, she started to stretch and quickly stopped, inhaling sharply as pain coursed through her body. Gasping slightly she placed her hand over her bandaged chest and quickly drew back, her hand was damp. Slowly Éponine sat up and looked at her chest. Her shirt was soaked in a watery red colour. "No no no." She quietly pleaded.

There was soft knock at the door. Éponine grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to her chin.

"How are- Éponine?" Enjolras rushed to her side and felt her head. "Éponine..." He pulled his hand back. She could see her sweat on his hand. Realizing how awful she must look, she tried to smile.

"I'm fine." She croaked. She could tell he didn't believe her. She watched his eyes flick down to her chest. She glanced down and saw the wetness had seeped through the sheet.

"No. You're not." He pulled the sheet from her hands, she tried to keep her grip, but she wasn't strong enough to hold on. "Éponine, I'm trying to help." Unbuttoning her shirt, they saw her skin beaded with sweat. "Are you hot Éponine?" He asked feeling her forehead.

She shook her head no. "Liar." He nervously chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Enjolras then grabbed scissors from Joly's medical bag, and began cutting the bandages, with the first cut he could see angry red streaks, the bandages fell away revealing a sickening sight. The cut on Éponine's chest was red and swollen, blood and pus were flowing from it.

Éponine and Enjolras both stared in shock at the infected area. "Um. I'm going to go get Joly. Don't, uh, don't move." He grabbed some gauze and put it on the cut. "Hold this." Éponine did so. "Don't move it." He started for the door.

"Enjolras, wait."

"Éponine I have to get you help. Promise to stay right where you are. I'll just be a moment."

"Okay." She whispered as he left, leaving Éponine alone. She couldn't get sick now. She had to get home and be there for Azelma. And what of Gavroche? She knew he could take care of himself, but she usually gave him food and money anyway. She had responsibilities to attend to. She thought about getting up, then thought better of it. The more she rests the sooner she can get back.

She turned her face to the window. She could see the other side of the street, people walking up and down the cobblestone, and see the tops of carriages. Slowly she drifted asleep.

"Éponine. Éponine, wake up." Her head ached worse than before, and she was feeling nauseous. Joly had woken her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied. Joly raised his eyebrow and Enjolras cleared his throat. "Not fine." She sighed.

"I'm just going to check on your cut. Okay?"

Éponine nodded. Joly removed the gauze from her chest, he cursed under his breath. "Okay. This is going to hurt. A lot. I'm sorry in advance." He grabbed a thin knife and alcohol.

"Woah. What are you doing?" Éponine asked.

"I have to drain the pus."

Éponine exhaled before shakily agreeing. Enjolras walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"It'll, uh, be okay." He reassured her. Joly then began to drain the pus. Éponine closed her eyes, but it wasn't as bad as she was expecting. Then she felt the alcohol on her skin. The pain burst through her chest like a white light. Her whole body tensed as the pain continued for what felt like ages. Enjolras let out a sort of yelp. Éponine squinted and saw the pained expression on his face, then she glanced down at their hands and she loosened her grip and smiled slightly, but only for a moment, Joly poured the alcohol and once again she was holding onto his hand for dear life. Finally the pain stopped. Éponine opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Joly was dabbing the blood and pus away.

"Enjolras, could you grab the jar on the desk?"

"If my hand isn't broken I would be pleased to." He laughed, getting up and stretching his hand. He handed the jar to Joly.

"This is, uh... It's supposed to help." Joly said with his fingers coated in the goop. He began to lightly dab the mixture on her cut, it stung at first, but relief quickly followed. She smiled slightly. "It feels good then, doesn't it? Perfect." Joly wiped his hand on a cloth and got up from the stool. "Just put this on every four hours or so." He said, handing the jar to Enjolras. " If her fever is gone by tomorrow morning, come and get me as fast as soon as you can." He whispered. Enjolras nodded as Joly headed out the door.

"So, now that we have that wonderful little jar, can I go home?" Éponine asked, sitting up. "Because I really need t-" She hissed in pain and collapsed into the bed. Enjolras rushed over to help her, she pushed his hands away.

"Éponine. You can't go home right n-."

"They need me! You saw Alzema! I can't let that happen aga-"

"How will you going help them at thi-" Enjolras interrupted.

"Papa won't hit Azel-"

"Exactly! He'll hit you Éponine!"

"Better me than her! I need to be there for her!"

"If I let you go, and tomorrow you end up dead, how will that help them? Hmm? Enlighten me? Because I think it will just make things much much worse mademoiselle."

Neither broke eye contact, they were both notorious for their stubbornness. Finally Enjolras spoke.

"I am trying to help. You and your siblings. You can go if you want. I don't think you'll make it another day though. Do what you want." He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Éponine angrily, threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. She grunted in pain, but she stood, despite the pain. She took two excruciating steps before she got dizzy, her eyesight began to dim and she hit the floor. "Enjolras!" She cried out.

She heard no footsteps. No door opened. No one came to her aid. Éponine laid on the floor for a few minutes. "Enjolras." She whimpered. Finally her eyesight came back, she rolled over and half crawled half dragged herself over to it. Stifling a scream, she pulled herself up. She wasn't fully on the bed, but it was as far as she could make it for now. A tear slipped down her cheek as she realized Enjolras was right. She knew she wasn't upset that he was, she was upset because she was letting 'Zema and 'Roche down.

* * *

**Seriously. If you guys have any idea's for the plot, I am all ears. Or suggestions in general. Sorry the update took forever, then next will come sooner. I hope you have a good one. **


End file.
